The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of fresh-market peach designated ‘Rich Joy’ and botanically known as Prunus persica (L.) Batsch. This new peach tree is adapted to a Southeastern subtropical climate with high chill in winters. ‘Rich Joy’ variety resulted from a hand-pollinated cross between ‘Flameprince’ (unpatented) yellow peach, which was used as the seed parent, and BY87P0943 (unpatented, an advanced selection) yellow peach, which was used as the pollen parent. ‘Rich Joy’ variety was obtained by hybridizing and propagated by grafting on ‘Guardian’® rootstock trees. Its unique fruit characteristics and desired ripening season make it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. Clonal plants were asexually propagated from the original ‘Rich Joy’ tree by grafting in Byron, Ga. These asexually propagated plants, along with all characteristics of the tree and the fruit, remained true-to-type to the original ‘Rich Joy’ tree. There are no known effects of the standard rootstock on the scion cultivar characteristics.
‘Rich Joy’, produces firm, freestone, melting, yellow-flesh fruit with normal acidity, rich flavor, good eating quality, attractive blush, and long shelf life on trees and after harvesting, ripening in July in Byron, Ga. ‘Rich Joy’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has large and attractive fruit with long on-tree life and shelf life after harvesting.
Byron, Ga. is under a subtropical climate. Winters are short, mild and with little snow; summers are long, hot and humid. The average January low temperature is about 1.2° Celsius and the average July high temperature is about 33.2° Celsius. The hours with temperatures below 7° Celsius vary often between 600 and 1200 hours per year. There are about 67 rainy days per year. Average annual precipitation (rainfall) is 1182.88 millimeter (46.57 inch) with great monthly and yearly variabilities and frequent thunderstorms in summers.